


Workplace Appropriate

by JunoInferno



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Masturbation, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2015, maybe a little dubcon just to be safe, sort of exhibitionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold is a network executive who is furious at a pair of showrunners. Belle is his assistant and is turned on by that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workplace Appropriate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNaughtyScandalousScorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyScandalousScorpio/gifts).



> Happy Holidays and Merry RSS! A special greeting to my giftee, The Naughty Scandalous Scorpio who prompted "Boss Gold disciplines Employee Belle." Scorpio, it's been fun collaborating on this with you. Like I said, it's out of my comfort zone, but I hope I did your prompt justice!

Belle was in trouble.

She closed the script that had just been delivered by courier.

She was in so much trouble.

Belle was the assistant to ABC’s Vice President of Dramatic Programming, Ramsey Gold. He oversaw all of the one hour dramas and for the most part, things were good. There was a diverse slate of programming, ranging from action adventure to prime time soaps to award-winning dramas. Gold was exacting, but the showrunners liked him because he knew which details to interfere with and which ones not to.

Then there was Enchanted Forest.

Enchanted Forest was a family-oriented, genre mash-up of fantasy and science fiction centered around the love story of a brilliant but difficult quantum physicist and a bookish, but generous hearted Princess Belle. It had always been an oddity to Belle that her boss has insisted upon using that particular princess from the Disney canon since they did share a name. The physicist worked out a way to travel to a parallel world, the Enchanted Forest and his teenage son and his son’s girlfriend ended up along for the ride.

The first year had been great, everything beautiful but heart-wrenching as the two characters were separated so Nick could save his son’s life.

Season two had... still been good. The showrunners, August Booth and Isaac Heller had gotten a little carried away with guest stars, focusing on them instead of the core cast, pouring money into new sets and new guest stars for flashbacks that had nothing to do with the main plot. At a meeting before they began writing season three, Gold had personally instructed that guest stars were to be kept to a minimum. No new sets every week, no parade of never-ending guest stars, no more asking to cross over with every Disney property.

August and Isaac had yet to listen, bringing new ideas that  proposed just that, booking guest stars for half season long arcs and basically causing Gold to scream at every opportunity.

This was a problem for Belle.

Not because Gold would yell at her, he never did. Though people in the business liked to gossip, he never misplaced his rage. The problem was entirely different.

Belle liked when he yelled.

She liked it a lot.

As his assistant, she had to listen in on every call and take notes, most of the ones about Enchanted Forest involved her sitting with her thighs pressed together, desperately trying to relieve the pressure between them. A few had her resorting to running into the ladies’ room to silently get herself off. Then at home she replayed the calls in her mind while she used some new toy or the shower head, pretending it was Mr. Gold snarling dirty things in her ear while he pounded into her or smacked her ass with his cane.

It was a professional problem to say the least.

“Good morning, Miss French.”

“Good morning, Mr. Gold.”

“Do I have the new scripts?”

She nodded and held up the stack brought by various couriers.

“And where is Enchanted Forest?”

She sheepishly pulled it from the center of the stack.

“Ah. How is it?”

There was no sense lying to him.

“It’s crap and you won’t like the ending.”

“Well, then,” he said, taking it from her. His eyes already gleamed with a predatory spark. “Give me twenty minutes and get Mr. Booth and Mr. Heller on the phone.”

It was only ten minutes before he called her over the intercom. “Miss French, kindly get those incompetent arses now.”

“Yes, Mr. Gold.”

She dialed and put her headset on.

“Enchanted Forest. Writer’s room, this is Ariel.”

“Ariel, it’s Belle.”

“Oh, God, he read it, didn’t he?”

“Yeah. He wants Isaac and August now.”

“They’re on location.”

“Hold on.” Belle buzzed the office. “Mr. Gold, they’re on location.”

“I don’t fucking care if they’re in the fifth dimension or the sixth circle of Hell, they have cell phones.”

“Yes, Mr. Gold.” She went back to Ariel. “He doesn’t care.”

Ariel sighed as she began hitting buttons. “If it makes a difference, they tried to tell them in the room.”

Finally, Ariel found the two men.

“Mr. Gold, I have Mr. Booth and Mr. Heller for you,” said Belle.

“Ah, gentlemen,” said Gold. “I just want to say how sorry I am to hear about your recent surgeries.”

“Uh-”

“I-”

“Because you must have both had fucking lobotomies to send me the shite I’m looking at.”

“You didn’t like it?,” asked Isaac.

“I liked it about as much as I enjoy putting needles into my skull. It had precisely the same effect.”

“What was wrong with it?,” asked August.

“Well, let’s start with the part where Belle breaks up with Nick. What the fuck is that?” 

“It’s dramatic-” said Isaac.

“It’s pointless! They just got fucking back together! And what the fuck is fucking Will Scarlet doing there?!”

“He’s a new character.”

“You two need new fucking characters as much as you need more assholes for this shit to come out of. I told you that the clock had expired on making half season Disney commercials. For one thing, there’s a Disney commercial on every fucking break. For another, you’re lucky Walt Disney doesn’t rise from his fucking grave to kick your heads off your necks with what you’ve been writing.”

“We’re going to explore Will Scarlet’s backstory!”

“I don’t fucking care about his backstory! Nobody fucking does!”

As Gold went on, Belle felt the familiar throbbing begin. She loved listening to him and her note typing slowed as she started to wonder what it would be like to have him behind her as he whispered to her.

“I’m going to bend you over this desk and make you come until you beg for fucking mercy.”

The real Gold snapped back. “And I will make you beg for fucking mercy once I have fucking eviscerated you so badly your fucking grandchildren can’t get work in this town!”

“It’s bold storytelling-”

“It is not fucking bold storytelling! You two would not know bold storytelling if it came and fucked you up the arse!”

Isaac spoke up. “See, but her heart’s been stolen.”

Gold was silent.

“What the fuck is wrong with you that you think that makes it better?”

He paused.

“Did you just fucking come up with that while we’ve been on the phone?”

Oh, God. Belle moaned. Her side of the line was on mute. Nothing would abate this today, she had to get out...

Surely she could solve this on her own, though. No need to get up. She looked up even though it was unnecessary. Gold’s office was the only one in the building not visible to the outside and her little alcove was included. Besides she had the desk to block her from view as she slid a hand under her skirt and rubbed little circles around her clit. She was so wet and throbbing that it didn’t take much to have stars shoot behind her eyes, her mouth opening in a silent gasp.

“Miss French.”

She froze, her hand still under her skirt as she turned to look up at Mr. Gold.

He didn’t wait for her to answer and she clearly was not successful in hiding what she was fucking doing.

“I need a list of producers who are available, starting with the ones with the most experience working your way down. Thank you.”

Gold went back to his office and shut the door.

* * *

 

  
Belle worked through lunch to get the list ready, only speaking to Gold when calls came through. He didn’t make his usual lunch order request, either and the first time she laid eyes on him was when she took in the list.

“Thank you, Miss French.”

“Mr. Gold, I want to apologize. That was very unprofessional of me and...” What was she supposed to say? Was there a way to apologize for masturbating on the job? It won’t happen again? It only happened because I find you so sexy and have for four years?

“Getting yourself off is unprofessional?,” he asked. “Then why did you do it?”

Oh, God.

He stood. He was looking her in the eye now, mere inches from her. This was not helping.

“Why, Miss French? Don’t lie, either, I’ll know when you do.”

“You,” she gasped.

He tilted his head. “Me?”

“I like it when you shout and swear and call people morons.” She licked her lips.

“Is that right?” He leaned closer. “Is that all, Miss French?”

“I think about you all the time, I fantasize about you, taking me over my desk, anywhere, really...”

“You want me to fuck you over your desk with the whole building outside?”

Her eyes fluttered. That was exactly what she wanted. “Yes.”

“Just to be very clear, Miss French, you want me to fuck you?”

She nodded, unable to look him in the eye.

“Say it.” He tilted her chin up gently so she was forced to look him in the eye. “Say it.”

“Fuck me, Mr. Gold.”

He stepped back, just a little and Belle watched as he took his jacket off.

Oh, God, was this happening? 

He sat in his chair and pushed back. Gold looked up at Belle.

“Take your panties off.”

Belle steadied herself trying to muster up enough feminine wiles to do this halfway seductively. The blue cotton pair she had on was at least decent and she stepped out of them.

“On the desk.”

Belle kept eye contact as she walked over and sat back on the desk. Gold’s fingers traced the hem of her skirt and under, kneading her thighs.

“You see, Miss French, I have no objections to that, but you can’t go on thinking that your earlier behavior is acceptable. There will have to be some sort of punishment exacted...” He looked up at her. “Do you have any objection?”

“No, Mr. Gold.”

“You trust me with that.”

“I trust you to be fair.”

“And in future, should you experience a similar problem...” His hand was at the top of her thigh now, Belle willed it down to her mound, having him so close was worse somehow. “You’ll bring it to me and I’m certain we can work out something.”

“Yes...” she agreed.

His hand finally reached her center, he worked her to further frustration as he played them in her, one finger, then added another as Belle fruitlessly tried to ride them. He pulled them away and sucked her juices off them as he stared at her.

“But right now you’re so desperate it seems a shame to make you suffer...”

He rolled his chair closer, and placed her right leg over his shoulder, kissing his way up, then repeating the process on the left.

He began by licking his way around her, Belle’s first orgasm was quick, starting with her clit and rolling out in waves through the rest of her. Gold didn’t stop there, still using his tongue but he brought his fingers back into the equation and thrust them into her. By the end of the third one she was numb, the blood having not just rushed from hear head, but the rest of her, nothing but a pleasant hum left.

“Will that be sufficient for today, Miss French?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold.”

She sat back up and stood, feeling totally off balance in more ways than one. He had just given her multiple orgasms and now what?

“Then tomorrow we’ll deal with your punishment.”

“Yes, Mr. Gold.” She looked sheepish, which she couldn’t understand as the man had just had his face between her thighs for God only knew how long. She motioned to his trousers and the very tempting bulge in it. “Could I help you with that?”

“I’m quite fine, Miss French.”

* * *

 

  
Belle fell asleep as soon as she got home and had probably the best night of sleep in four years.

It was the holiday party at work, the last day before vacation. Gold generally let her keep her holidays to herself and she found herself hoping that wasn’t the case this year or it would just end with her trying to recreate the trio of spectacular orgasms he had given her on her own. 

Thinking optimistically she put on a lacy black bra and panties under her short red dress and went to work.

Gold was prompt as usual.

“Miss French, come to my office.”

He barely looked at her, but Belle felt a thrill of excitement. She quickly followed, shutting the door behind her and approached the desk.

“I got you something.”

He motioned at a nondescript red box.

“Open it.”

She took the box and opened it, revealing a flirty pair of silky black hipsters.

“Thank you.”

“I believe we discussed punishment.”

“I don’t understand.”

Gold took out a small black remote and the box buzzed, throwing her off. Belle realized these were vibrating panties.

“It’s very simple, you’ll put these on and I’ll hold onto this. Perhaps then you’ll understand the importance of workplace appropriate behavior.” He took a considered pause. “Unless you would rather not in which case we can forget the matter entirely.”

“No!,” Belle said quickly. “I’ll do it.”

He shrugged at her.

Staring at him, Belle pushed down her own panties and replaced it with the new pair.

“You can return to your desk.”

“You don’t want to see if they work?”

His mouth curled into a smile. “I decide that, dearie. Mallory Draco’s agent ought to be calling.”

“Mallory Draco?”

“It’s not to go beyond this room at the moment, but I’m replacing Booth and Heller before they really run the show into the ground. Always ugly when that happens and plot points just get repeated.”

“Yes, Mr. Gold.”

“Why aren’t you on staff somewhere?”

“What?”

“You were a creative writing fellow as I recall. You couldn’t have wanted to come out here to work for me.”

“I like working for you.”

“You can’t want to do that forever.”

She shrugged. “My spec’s not good enough.”

“Not when you say that, no. I can’t believe you’ve written anything worse than Heller and Booth’s shite.”

* * *

 

Belle passed the next hour without incident, wondering if Gold actually intended to use them or if she was meant to just walk around all day with an inactive vibrator against her clit. Lunch had just gotten delivered when it went off for the first time. She could feel herself turning red in front of the delivery guy, Leroy. 

“You okay, Belle?”

“I’m fine.” He looked at her as if he doubted that. “Just something in my throat.”

She pretended to cough as the vibrator kept pulsing. Leroy shut the door and left, leaving Belle to grip the edge of her desk as the vibe continued to pulse, leaving her gasping.

“Ah, lunch.” Gold nonchalantly took his box off the desk, looking as if he was far more interested in his grilled chicken salad than anything that was going on with her. “Excellent.”

He walked back into his office and shut the door.

* * *

 

Later on, the office party was getting set up. Belle went to supervise the details and had to run back as the phone rang.

“Mr. Gold, it’s Mallory Draco.”

“Good. Bring a notepad and come in here.”

“But I type my notes on the computer.”

“I want to see you in here.”

Belle felt a mixture of anxiety and anticipation at that. She took the pad and Gold directed her to the sofa in the far side of the room as he put the call on speaker.

“Mallory.”

“Ramsey, what’s this I hear about Enchanted Forest needing a new showrunner?”

He snorted. “Well, have you seen it lately?”

“Yes, I see your point. You sure you want me?”

“You have an experienced hand and we’ll hire a fucking line producer who can read a budget.”

“You want August and Isaac out entirely?”

“No, we’ll keep them on in name, just for the appearance of continuity, not that they fucking know what continuity is.”

Belle watched as the remote went into his hand and he pushed a button, setting off the humming function. He watched her as Mallory went on.

She didn’t let anything show. It was just a hum, a nice feeling, but just enough to make her wet, not to really get her going.

“And you’ve got to get some diversity,” Mallory added.

“Absolutely,” said Gold.

“On staff, too.”

“I agree completely.”

Gold seemed to be displeased that Belle had no reaction so that’s when he set off the thrusting setting. It was slow enough Belle could almost take it if she gripped her pen tight enough, but then Gold upped the speed.

She couldn’t take it anymore, dropping the pad and pen, gripping the sofa cushions. Belle caught sight of Gold’s pleased expression as she arched her back and bit her lip.

Fine.

He wanted a show, she could give a show, she kicked off her heels and folded onto the sofa, grabbing the arm. She was very skilled at coming without a sound now and she let herself build a little fantasy that Gold was on the sofa- which she had done before- and she was riding him. It was his cock thrusting up into her not this stupid bullet. He had to get the idea.

Didn’t he?

She finished and the vibrating stopped as the call ended.

“Quite a performance, Miss French.”

She looked at him with hooded eyes, still reeling if no longer buzzing. “I can do much better, Mr. Gold.”

“We’ll just see, won’t we? Call legal. Get them looking at Booth and Heller’s deal.”

“I’ll call right now.”

* * *

 

The party began and Gold hid away in his office. Belle wondered if he was ever going to come out. She decided to get up and go to the party for a moment.

It was pretty good with lots of drinks and chocolate which Belle was all over, anything to forget what she was not getting right now. There was the usual mistletoe problems legal would have frowned on had they not been instigators. There was the usual Santa posing for pictures and several already drunk women hanging all over him. Belle took the chance to remind everyone that she had set up Uber rides for them to take home.

She found her friend, Ruby from legal about the time Santa Baby began to play.

“I hear Enchanted Forest is in trouble,” said Ruby. 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yeah, it’s the day before winter vacation and they just called the head of legal back from his cabin in Aspen. Something’s up.”

Belle shrugged as she noticed that her panties were starting to hum.

To the music.

“Are you kidding me?,” she muttered.

“What?,” asked Ruby.

“Nothing,” she said, trying to shrug it off. “Have they decided who’s getting that job in standards and practices yet?”

That’s when Holly Jolly Christmas began playing with more bass than Belle remembered.

On the pulse setting.

Ruby continued talking about office politics until she looked at her friend in concern.

“Belle, are you okay? You look all red and what’s with your eyes?”

“That fucking does it.”

Belle marched back into the office and into Gold’s where he was still sitting behind his desk.

“What seems to be the matter, Miss French?”

“What is happening?”

“Oh, did I forget to mention they also sync to music? Perhaps I ought to make some requests of the DJ...”

“I-”

“Or perhaps you’d like this.”

He hit the remote again. Belle screamed as she went over the edge, panting to catch her breath.

“I am done,” she said.

“Your punishment’s not over.”

She reached under the skirt and pulled off the underwear tossing them at Gold.

“I love toys, I have a dresser drawer full of all kinds of this which I have been using to try and deal with the crush I’ve had on my boss for four years so excuse me if I am done playing.” She placed her hands on his armrests. “I want your cock.”

“I’m afraid what you want doesn’t matter, Miss French.”

She pursed her lips at him. “Really?”

“I don’t want you, dearie.”

“Then why did you go down on me yesterday, why have you spent today watching me come?” She traced one hand to the growing bulge in his trousers. “Why are you getting hard? Because you don’t want me?”

Belle climbed in the chair. Gold was dumbstruck, staring as she kissed him, grinding against him.

“Belle, stop. Please.”

She sat back and stood up.

“What?”

“I... you don’t want me.”

“Have you been paying attention?”

“I... I can’t satisfy you.”

“If you’re half as good with your cock as your mouth-”

“That’s just it. I’m not. I barely get hard and when I do, it’s over...” He shook his head. “I’ve felt the same way about you, but since I couldn’t do anything about it... I thought perhaps I could satisfy you through other means.”

Now it was Belle’s turn to be speechless. She sat on the desk in front of him.

“Aren’t you going to leave?,” asked Gold.

“It’s not a physical thing?”

“No, and frankly I’m not a fan of the usual treatments.”

“Ramsey, we can play kinky games if you want, but it only works if you’re honest with me. I don’t think that’s all you want.”

He snorted. “Of course it isn’t! I want it all, but I can’t have it.”

“We can try...” She smiled. “And think how much fun we could have trying...”

Before he could respond, Belle stood back up, tugging her dress over her head and tossing it to the side. Gold stood, reverently tracing the cups of her bra, then kissing her each shoulder as he pulled the straps off. He looked at her as if asking permission and she nodded. He unclasped the bra and it fell away as he kissed at each breast.

Belle moved to unbutton his vest, then his shirt, making him shrug off the whole set so his chest was finally bare to her. She carded her fingers in his hair to bring his head towards hers for another kiss.

She reached for the belt next.

“Belle...”

“We can try.” She looked at him. “Whatever happens is fine, but I think you want this.”

He nodded and Belle kissed him reassuringly.

She unzipped his trousers and tenderly reached her hand down his boxers. He felt hard and smooth, Belle couldn’t decide what the problem was from here. He hissed at the slightest touch, clenching with fear.

“Don’t worry so much...” She moved her hand to squeeze his buttocks. “Come on.” 

She waited as he shucked his shoes and stepped out of his trousers.

“Gorgeous,” she said bringing him closer. “Bloody gorgeous. I can’t wait to get you inside me.”

“Belle, I can’t...”

“Not with talk like that, you can’t. Come on.”

She led him to the sofa and set him to lie back first, straddling him. Belle started kissing him softly and he returned the favor, getting lost in her as he gripped her hips to bring her closer.

“Let me just...” he pled.

He traced his hand closer to her mound again. Belle nodded.

“Okay, gorgeous...” Belle sprawled back, letting him press his hand against her, tracing her folds again.

“I love to watch you come, Belle...”

“I love when you make me come...”

His nimble fingers danced around, providing just the right amount of pressure until she was writhing against his hand.

She pushed his hand away with hers and reached for his cock.

“I can’t wait for you to be inside me, Ramsey.”

Planting a kiss on his lips, Belle straddled him again. Belle sank down on him, he gasped as she bent down to kiss him again.

“You feel so good right now...” she purred as she tweaked his nipples, eliciting another hiss. “Just perfect.”

“Belle...”

“I’ll get us started, then you join in...”

Belle gripped the armrest on either side of his head and began slowly shifting her hips. Every time Gold displayed the slightest hint of doubt, she would slow her movements and kiss him or trace a line up his chest with her tongue.

“So good...” she moaned. “So good.”

“Oh, God, Belle.”

“Come on.”

He began thrusting his hips up into her and Belle struggled to meet his pace. Suddenly, he grabbed her by the head and kissed her as he tried to switch places, causing him to fall off. Belle was about to ask if he was alright- she had smacked her bottom pretty well but couldn’t be bothered to give a damn- he grabbed her thighs and gripped them as he began thrusting again.

Belle propped herself up on her elbows to watch him.

“Don’t fucking stop.”

“Don’t fucking worry, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk.”

She played with her breasts moaning fuck and yes and fuck yes until she finally broke with a scream and he groaned as he emptied himself inside her. He slid from her and collapsed next to her.

Belle turned to her side to face him and carded her fingers through his hair. “What the hell were you worried about?”

He shook his head. “Not fucking sure...” 

* * *

 

“Miss French, come in.”

Belle got up from her desk and went into Gold’s office. She locked the door with a smirk as he turned towards her in his chair. He held up her very intentionally botched summary of a new pilot.

“Do you think you’re clever, Miss French? Or do you suppose that you can get by with this shoddy work since-”

“Since we’re fucking?”

He stood and walked towards her, taking her chin in his hand. “How terribly unprofessional. Do you need to be punished?”

“I think it’s the only way I’ll learn.”

“Bend over the desk.”

She did as he bade, placing her palms flat on the table. She felt his cane trace up her thigh and flip her skirt back.

“A thong today, Miss French?”

“I thought you might appreciate it.”

She felt the sting of the cane against her cheeks. She gasped, they had played this game often since the holidays, not to mention the games they played outside the office.

Belle was in charge of those games.

“Why do you continue to be so insolent, Miss French?”

“Maybe I’ll learn when I feel your cock.”

He smacked her again and she pressed her thighs together.

“What makes you think you’ll get my cock?”

Another smack. Belle just smirked again. It wouldn’t last long.

One more whack and he shoved her thong down. Belle heard him undoing his trousers. He kneaded his fingers into the places where she was sure his cane would leave marks. She spread her legs and felt him enter from behind her. She held herself up on the table as he buried himself in her heat again and again, the burning of her bottom was a vivid but delightful contrast to the orgasm that overcame her. He came, groaning as he collapsed on top of her, kissing the back of her neck.

“Learn a lesson yet?”

“No.”

The phone rang. Gold muttered obscenities as Belle picked up the phone.

“Mr. Gold’s office.”

“Hey, Belle. It’s Ruby.”

“Hey.”

Gold raised an eyebrow.

“We might have an answer on the Heller-Booth contract if Gold has a moment. We could be up in fifteen?”

“Thirty,” said Belle. “He has a spot in thirty.”

She hung up.

“What’s happening in thirty?,” he asked. 

She grabbed his tie. “Nothing for you to worry about until I’m done with you.”

 


End file.
